Phoenix Magnion
Phoenix Magnion, known as in Japan, is one of the bosses of Mega Man Zero 2. Phoenix Magnion is a Mutos Reploid based on the phoenix (also called a fire bird). History Phoenix Magnion was a member of Hidden Phantom's Cutting Shadow Squadron. After Phantom's death he had to work for Fighting Fefnir's Scorched Earth Squadron. He leads the guard patrol unit for a power reactor located about 100 km north to the Resistance Base, which supplies electricity to the Neo Arcadian army. Magnion confuses his enemies with illusions and uses fire based attacks. Zero had the mission to destroy the power reactors. After destroying all of them, Magnion appears and fights Zero. The Power Room stage has various secret passages. After the mission, all pantheon-type enemies in the Power Room, Forest of Dysis (Hyleg Ourobockle's stage), Computer Zone (Poler Kamrous' stage), and Neo Arcadia train (Panter Flauclaws' stage) will disappear. Strategy Magnion stands in place and disappears when attacked, and uses an attack when he reappears. He can stand above one minute if not attacked, but will attack without stop after this. He uses an illusion that creates 4 copies of him, shoots six arrows/feathers from his wings three times in different directions, and tries to catch the player and summon images of Vile, Agile, Bit, and Colonel to attack while holding him. Sometimes he will go backward when attacked and dash at Zero. Lava erupts from the floor periodically, but stops if Phoenix Magnion is effectively struck by an attack. Also, depending on where the battle takes place, the lava will appear more or less. At rank A or S, he will use Rising Flame, where he will try to push Zero and then appear below him with a rising attack. Defeating him will give Zero the Flame Chip, and at rank A or S, the Tenshouzan EX Skill. Attacks *'Clone' - Phoenix Magnion uses an illusion that creates 4 copies of him whilst attacking Zero. Attack the real Magnion to stop the attack. *'Fire Arrow' - Phoenix Magnion goes to the center of the room firing six arrows from his wings. He does this three times, with the last arrows being more spread out. *'Illusion' - Phoenix Magnion tries to catch Zero. If he catches Zero, he will carry him to the top center of the room and summon images of Vile, Agile, Bit, and Colonel to attack while holding him. *'Eruption' - Lava erupts from the floor of the room, but stops if Phoenix Magnion takes damage from Zero. *'Firebird' - Phoenix Magnion surrounds his body with flames and rushes at Zero. Can be stopped by hitting Magnion. *EX Skill: Rising Flame - Phoenix Magnion turns a fiery, transparent gold, then rushes at Zero. If his attack is successful Zero will be dragged in midair while Phoenix Magnion vanishes, it will be impossible to break free, and will be followed by a vicious rising sweep as he reappears. Data Nickname: Fire God of Illusion (Genwaku no Entei, 幻惑の炎帝) EX skill: Rising Flame (ライジングフレイム) - Phoenix Magnion turns a fiery, transparent gold, then rushes at Zero. If his attack is successful Zero will be dragged in midair while Phoenix Magnion vanishes, it will be impossible to break free, and will be followed by a vicious rising sweep as he reappears. Mission: Destroy Power Room Zero's EX skill: Tenshouzan (Heaven Rising Slash) Mission enemies *'Hidden sub-boss:' Gazamir *'Hidden sub-boss:' Golem Type F *Pantheon Hopper *Pantheon Hunter *Telly Bomb *Panel Cannon *Top Gabyoall *Signaloid *Toitank *U4 Gallery Magnion_ConceptArt.jpg|Magnion's concept art. Video File:Phoenix Magnion's cameo grab!|Phoenix Magnion attacking using images of Vile, Agile, Bit, and Colonel. Trivia *Phoenix Magnion is the second Reploid boss to have the ability to "summon" defeated foes, the first one being Metal Shark Player. The latter makes use of his control over junk to perform some kind of "recycle" with the former making a reference with the phoenix's ability to always resurrect. However, he would "resurrect" other Reploids rather than himself. *Magnion's hologram attack is somewhat ironic because Zero never directly faced two of the four bosses summoned: **Agile fights X twice in Mega Man X2, long before Zero is revived, though Zero is seen fighting Agile in the introduction sequence to the 32-bit versions of Mega Man X3. In fact, Agile holds a part of Zero. **Zero never confronts Bit in Mega Man X3, since X always intervenes at every boss shutter, (aside for the mini boss in Doppler Stage 2). However, in the introduction sequence of Mega Man X5, Zero is shown fighting against Bit. *One odd thing about Magnion's hologram attack is that all of the summoned characters appear to retain their original, bulky X series art style, despite the fact that in the Zero series all Reploids are supposed to adhere to the newer, sleeker art style. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses Category:Cutting Shadow Squadron Category:Scorched Earth Squadron Category:Fire bosses Category:Male Reploids